Writers Block, Part Two
by sorakazuma
Summary: After reading Levy's character profiles for their collaboration story, Lucy is forced to draw inspiration from an unlikely place and finds that what she was looking for was much different than what she was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Block- Part Two

Fairy Tail

Laxus X Lucy

TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx challenged me to write this crack coupling, and I found the idea interesting to say the least! I had fun working on it!

Walking through the crowded streets of Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia gave an exasperated sigh. Her brown eyes shifted around the market place, trying to remember where that magic store was that she used to frequent some seven years ago. The streets were a hodgepodge compared to what she was used to; a mix of the old and new and her mind was playing tricks on her. She had walked the whole lane twice and sworn she couldn't find it…maybe they had moved?

She clutched her notebook to her chest… it was a plain old fashioned one, not like the new fancy tome Gajeel had bought for Levy. She had instantly envied her friend's gift; they were working on this story together and somehow an afternoon out with the iron dragon slayer had granted her this very neat, if vain, Emotome.

Lucy had Emotones before… she had had dozens, as a matter of a fact, when she was a child, learning how to write, and making her first books. When she had lived at home, all she had to do was ask for it and eventually, through enough screaming and crying she could have it.

Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia family could get whatever she had wanted.

Lucy of Fairy Tail was a different story.

It wasn't even the book; the curvy blonde mage reminded herself as she scanned around for that vanishing shop. It was the fact that it had been a gift, from a guy that Levy really liked. Lucy hadn't given Gajeel much credit before, but after that, she had to admit, he probably had more sense dealing with girls then most of the guys in their guild combined. No… it wasn't the gift she envied. It was the relationship that she was completely jealous of.

There were tons of guys in and out of Lucy's life on a day to day basis, that was true, but getting any of them to notice her seemed to be a completely different matter. She_ liked_ Natsu, but she was convinced he was completely oblivious, and even if he wasn't, there was Lisanna, and those two had been practically engaged since they were kids. She liked Gray too, but she wasn't sure it was the same like… Gray was cool to be around, but the idea of facing Juvia's wrath was not something she wanted to endure, and with Lyon now entering the picture…it was more drama-filled then one of her teen romance novels.

There was Loke…attractive, charismatic Loke… who would out-live her and then some and still look gorgeous to boot. Even if being in a relationship with her celestial spirit wasn't taboo, she didn't think she could deal with the fact that he would stay young forever on top of his incessant womanizing.

Jellal was undoubtedly handsome, but also undoubtedly devoted to Erza. She was convinced that he didn't even recognize other women as women and when the two of them were together, which seemed to happen a lot lately, Erza looked like she was on cloud nine.

That was what Lucy wanted, more than anything; for someone to sweep her off her feet like that. Which seemed impossible with the men she ran around with.

'I could always just find someone out of Fairy Tail…' She told herself, but even as she thought it, it just didn't seem right. Dating a guy from another guild was bound to lead into issues between the two guilds eventually, and she didn't want to leave Fairy Tail… she was happy where she was.

'I guess being single isn't so bad either.' She had to remind herself with a sigh. Perhaps she just wasn't ready to be in a relationship, but everyone around her seemed to be falling in love…. And she hated being the odd person out.

Reluctantly she gave up on her search for the magic shop as well, convinced that in the seven-year gap they must have moved, or closed down. With a sigh she set herself a new goal; a piece of cheesecake from her favorite bakery would fix up this whole funky mood she was in and by the time she got back to the guild HQ, she would feel better.

Passing through a side street, she stopped when she turned the corner and found three guild mages hassling some poor guy over money. Magnolia was a pretty nice town, or had been, but that was when Fairy Tail had been running the show. With its core members gone, other crazy guilds had risen up, and not all of them were good ones.

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed. All she wanted was to get on her way and not be dragged into this mess. She met the mage's eyes for a moment and then started past them, hoping to continue on her way without getting dragged into this mess.

The men from the other guild had a better idea. They had found a more coveted prey and so they let the poor store clerk go, turning instead to the woman who had walked past them.

"Hey, Fairy Tail." One of the men called, his tone utterly full of himself. "Get that sweet ass back here."

Lucy flinched, stopping for a moment. It would figure he would notice her guild mark. Why was it that she was a magnet for trouble? She turned to look over her shoulder unsurely at them, and then sprung into motion, dashing down the long corridor and fleeing around the corner.

The guild mages sprang after her, shouting obscene things that she didn't really want to here. "Why, why, why?" She demanded, fumbling with the leather clip on her side. She didn't want to get into a confrontation… why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Her fingers fumbled over the heavy metal keys on the ring within the folds of leather, able to tell by the shape and engraving on the delicate pieces which were which. An offensive key would make this easy… if she could find Taurus, or Scorpio… she'd even settle for Leo right now. But having twenty keys on the loop took a little time and trying to watch where you were going was not easy when you were looking for your only source of power.

Coming out of the alleyway, she found herself back on a main road, but she wasn't watching where she was going, more focused on how far back her pursuers were and if she could pull a damn blasted key. She slammed hard into something with enough force to knock her off her feet, dropping her notebook in the process.

Well damn.

She fumbled to get to her feet, reaching out to get her notebook lying on the stone ground when she heard a familiar voice.

"Heartfilia?"

Her gaze jerked upward, brown eyes looking up at the towering man standing over her. She had thought she had run into a wall or a partition with how hard she had bounced back. She had no idea that it was an actual person!

She recognized him immediately…it was difficult not to. He was a member of the guild after all, but even then, there were few members in the guild built like him. His shoulders were so broad, he mine as well been part of a building, and his biceps were about the size of her head. He was tall; not as tall as some of the guys in the guild, but tall for average height she supposed… he was just a big guy, reinforced with so much muscle she doubted he'd probably even felt her smacking into him.

Blue-gray eyes the color of a stormy sky peered down at her in surprise, as if he had just noticed her on the ground. She stared up at him, taking in his reaction, but didn't have long to steep in it because in the next second, she heard footsteps behind her getting closer.

"Now we got you, little lady." One of them yelled, as they turned the corner of the corridor.

Lucy scrambled to her feet, snatching up her notebook in the process. "Can't you just go away? I didn't even do anything!" She screamed back at them, agitated that they were still following her.

The man from Fairy Tail lifted a brow. "Having problems with men?" He asked, in a tone where she could only tell if he was half joking.

"No way." She snapped, backing towards him. She figured if anything she could use him as a shield. "Not with those creeps."

To her surprise she heard him chuckle. It was deep and warm and she looked up at him, expecting to see a smile. Those blue eyes were looking past her, to the men running at them, and his face was set in its usual frown.

The guild mages saw him at about that point and recognized who he was. About fifteen feet out they slowed to a halt, eyes widening. "Laxus Dreyar…." The one at the front swallowed. They seemed to be re-thinking their decision.

The Fairy Tail mage smirked at the mention of his name. "Ah, I get it. Twilight Ogre Mages." He remarked, still standing in the same spot, as stoic as ever.

Lucy blinked over at him and then back at the mages. Staring at them now, she saw the spiked cap sign that was emblazoned on the one's shoulder. She hadn't recognized it, but aside from the first couple of horrible days, she hadn't had any dealings with Twilight Ogre… she just knew they were a greedy guild with a rotten reputation.

"There are better ways to pick up girls, fellas," Laxus replied, cracking his knuckles. "I think you owe the lady an apology."

The trio from Twilight Ogre looked like they were sorry. Sorry, and terrified. However, Laxus wasn't letting them off the hook. He leapt at them and they screamed, nearly in unison, attempting to flee the incoming assault. Their show of cowardice was so great, Lucy couldn't help but laugh as they ran away, but not before the Fairy Tail dragon slayer had laid a shiner on one so great, he'd be black and blue for weeks.

"What a bunch of wimps." Laxus replied as he came back toward her, his one hand still crackling with a whip of lightning.

"I think anyone would be intimidated by you." She told him with a giggle, seeing his irritation at having fought such a pathetic fight. She bowed her head. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Not a problem." He replied with a grunt. "Glad I was here."

He started past her and she realized that he had no intention of sticking around. He had merely been there by chance, but he had probably just saved her from being robbed and who knew what else. It was insignificant to him, but to her, he had just been a hero.

Hero.

The thought struck a chord with her and realization took over. She had been stuck piecing together her main character for the story that she was collaborating on with Levy, and nothing had seemed to work. Levy's main hero was a hot-headed arrogant mage with an unsuspecting soft side. Lucy had gotten the fact right away that he was modeled after the traits Levy liked most about Gajeel.

Knowing that Levy had used him as a model, had only further pressed Lucy into wanting to create a good character… one that would mean something. Her profiles and ideas so far had been generic and unoriginal and she'd been unable to move forward but what if…

What if she made him more like Laxus?

She quickly came to the conclusion that she didn't know enough about him either to really make a detailed character, or get a good guess of his own, for that matter. He had always run in different circles in the Guild, hung out with different people. For a while, he had been considered an enemy, and then for a while after that, he had been gone. He was one of the few guys in the guild she could say she honestly hadn't gotten to know better in her time at Fairy Tail.

"H-Hey!" She called after him. "I'm about to go get lunch. You wanna join me? My treat."

He looked over his shoulder at her as if debating his option, and then gave a small shake of his head. "No thanks." He replied, and continued onward, disappearing through the crowd.

Lucy found herself at the bakery alone, gorging on cheesecake. What kind of person would reject the idea of a free meal? Even if he wasn't hungry, he could have gone with her… the thought that he would turn her down had kind of agitated her but at the same time, had also inspired her. She was curious.

After that, it was all Lucy could do in her spare time to NOT stalk Laxus. He came and went at the guild just like any other mage but when he was around, she was watching him intently, so much so that it was hard for the others to not notice.

"What's the deal?" Evergreen had said one morning to Mirajane when she watched Lucy and Levy comparing notes and papers. Even from here she could tell that the blonde woman was keeping tags on where the lightning dragon slayer was, across the guild.

"Mmn, don't know. Maybe Lucy's into him." Mira had told her, setting a cup of tea down in front of the brunette woman. "Has she joined the Raijinshuu on any missions or anything?"

"No. She's just…always watching." Ever shifted in her seat. "It's creepy."

"And Laxus knows?" Mirajane asked her, turning back towards the sink.

"How could he not?" Evergreen snapped. "I just don't know what he plans on doing about it."

Later that day, Laxus left the guild on his own, without supplies, and without picking up a mission. Lucy felt compelled to follow after him and was surprised when she found that he cut across the field behind the guild HQ and disappeared into the woods.

"I was not prepared for this…" She muttered as she walked up the steep slope, her wedge shoes catching on every little root and slipping on piles of wet leaves. They were heading further up into the mountains, and she had to keep her distance without trying to get lost.

Which happened anyway.

She stopped to take off her shoes, finally too fed up with them to care about walking barefoot in the middle of the woods, and in that breath of time, had lost sight of him. She whined and muttered about her bad luck, wandering in circles until the sound of water caught her ears. She fished out the stream and the way it seemed to perfectly run in one direction and breathed a sigh of relief. If she followed it back down the mountain it would run right back towards HQ, so she would know how to get home.

Following it further north seemed to be a better option and so she walked along the water's edge, taking in the small waterfalls and rivulets that were built into the rock as the land continued to peak higher.

After hiking for a while the land leveled out a bit and she found that a large pond was built here, sitting underneath a very high cascading waterfall. It was here that she found, with a large stroke of luck, the person she had lost.

He had tossed his sleeveless shirt aside on the bank and was sitting on one of the large pieces of slate in the middle of the pond, meditating. She could see the way he had gotten out there as well; there were river rocks that stuck up from the shallow edges of the pond, creating a stepping stone path out to deeper waters.

Lucy sat down on the side of the bank by his clothes, and stared out at him. She doubted he knew that she was even there and so she just took the time to pull her notebook from her satchel and go over her notes. Writing away in such a peaceful area, surrounded by the mere sounds of wild life and the droning sound of the waterfall splashing down, she found that nature was stealing all the will out of her and her eyes were becoming heavy. The sunlight felt good from up above, warming her shoulders, and she finally admitted defeat and stuffed her book and pen back in her bag, lying down on the ground.

She awoke some time later. The sun had shifted in the sky and though it was still high, she could tell most of the afternoon was over and it was on its way to setting soon. She had fallen into an area of shade, which was probably good so that she didn't burn, but as she sleepily stared out at the pond, she began to realize that the reason she had been here was no longer here.

Laxus was gone from his stone seat.

She glanced around, trying to see what had happened while she was passed out, and she found him sitting a safe distance away, further down on the grass, spacing out. His impressive forearms were resting on his knees and he was leaning forward, the sun glaring down on his bare back, and lighting up his spiky blonde hair to a golden yellow.

Lucy got to her feet. He could have headed back down the mountain and left her to whatever wild animal came across her, but she got the feeling he had stayed so that nothing had happened to her. He could be so nice, and yet most of the time he was so very distant, so withdrawn. She had seen him fired up before, and seen him ruthless… but the normal side of him was socially awkward in a quiet sort of way.

She walked over near him, but he didn't seem to notice her. "Thank you… for staying with me." She started when silence was the only thing between them and he wouldn't acknowledge her even when she was standing a foot away.

His blue eyes shifted, turning that ever expressionless frown on her. "You're rather obnoxious, you know that?" He told her, standing up.

"W-What?" She blinked at him, having to raise her head to look up at him as he stood, her eyes traveling across his well-defined chest to get to his face, and creating a small flush of heat on her face. She didn't know whether she was more taken back by his words or being this close to him… she hadn't expected his presence to take any effect on her, but she found herself secretly admiring his figure…she had certainly seen worse-looking guys.

He smirked, catching the faint blush on her face. "I get that I saved you, but I didn't think you were such a child that you would start following me around everywhere." He leaned in closer, his blue eyes level with her brown ones. "You can tell me you have a crush on me. I get it."

Lucy could feel his breath on his face, the deep voice taunting at her as he spoke. Was he being mean specifically to push her away? Or was he really that annoyed with her? Either way she knew she had been handling the situation poorly, and it was about time to come clean.

Staring him down, her dark eyes narrowed. "As if." She spat back at him.

He blinked, standing back up and she got the feeling that that wasn't exactly the answer he'd been looking for.

"The only reason I'm following you around is because… well, yes, you did save me… but it also got me thinking. I've been working on this story project with Levy and I needed a basis for my hero." Her eyes averted away. Here was the embarrassing part. "I couldn't come up with anything good, and then you saved me and that sort of inspired me, so…"

Laxus watched her fidget, still a little stunned over what he was hearing. "…You made your character in your story after me?"

She looked back, at him, her face five shades of red and gave a solemn nod. "I-I didn't mean to! But… you were just so cool, and it got me thinking… that I really don't know a lot about you, and it would give me a reason to… but I should've asked you from the start. It was a bad idea, and I should just scrap the whole thing and start over."

He stared at her as if she'd been speaking another language and then gave a slow shake of his head. "No, don't." He told her. "Keep writing it."

Lucy perked up, staring up at him. "You don't mind? Are you sure?"

He gave a small nod. "That's…" His blue eyes danced. "That's actually kind of cool… that you would pick me." He swallowed, running his fingers through his short hair. "Can I read it when you're finished writing it?"

The woman smiled at him, though her face was blushing red again. Mostly she just wrote for herself. This time it was a little different. "I guess that seems fair. Just… don't be too judgmental." She paused. "I didn't know you were a reader."

"If it interests me." He gave a shrug. "So what's the story about anyway?"

She explained what they had figured out so far, that it would be an action-adventure story with a bit of romance. She and Levy had both designed a couple, and would write for each other's characters as the two star-crossed pairs got closer.

"Who did you model the girl after?" Laxus asked a bit later when they had sat down again, this time with Lucy's notebook.

"I never have problems hashing out female characters… they just sort of come to me naturally." She explained with a laugh, feeling much better about the whole situation, now that she had explained this to him. "I guess it's because there's a little bit of me in each one of them, I don't have any problems writing for them."

"So it's me and you then." Laxus looked over at her. "As a couple."

Lucy stared at him, quickly feeling her face flood with heat. She hadn't thought about that before! Especially in that way! "Y-Yeah," She laughed nervously. "I guess so."

He chuckled, and this time when she looked up at him it was followed but a small, gentle smile. "There are worse people in the world I could be stuck with."

She could feel her face growing redder by the second. "I-It's not you anyway! It's Seraph! And Milia isn't really like me at all! So don't go jumping to conclusions!" She demanded, but he had tugged the notebook out of her hand, flipping through her notes. "And give me that back! You can't see it until it's finished!"

END


	2. Final Chapter

Writers Block, Part Two: Final Chapter

Fairy Tail

Laxus x Lucy

If you have a favorite Fairy Tail couple, I wanna hear it! I'm taking a poll of who the most popular FT couple is! Send me a PM, email me, or contact me through Tumblr between now and 11/30/12! Winning couple will be the feature for my Holiday 2012 fic! –Sora

_She watched him stride across the room, the folds of the cloak behind him billowing in the space between his large strides. He came towards her, a beast in human form, with pale eyes blazing. _

_"I don't know what you think you're doing," His voice was deep and husky as he spoke, looking down on her. "But I won't have it."_

_She stared up at him, at the wall of muscle in front of her, a slow smile curving across her face. "If you don't like it, you're welcome to try and stop me." She teased playfully._

_The emotion in his smoky blue hues changed from something of an annoyance, melting like ice. "Princess…" He breathed softly._

_She could feel the air between them start to-_

"ARGH! NO! NO! NO!"

Lucy screamed, crumbling the page up and throwing it across the room of her apartment. It bounced off the footboard of her bed and fell on her plush carpet while she slumped into her chair.

"This isn't working," She told herself, collapsing on her desk.

She had finally thought she had gotten the ball rolling on this story project she was sharing with Levy. Her hero had been chosen and he was by all means, everything she wanted out of a hero; strong and handsome. The guy she had even chosen had thought it was cool she was using him as the basis.

The only problem was something he had said to her when she had been creating his profile.

Laxus Dreyar was somewhat of enigma to her…or he had been. They had never really had a chance to know each other until recently and she had found that he was a pretty interesting character, and a little more modest then she had initially thought. When she had explained how she was having trouble modeling her main hero and asked if she could use him he had surprised her.

Regrettably though, she had let it slip that more often than not she used herself as the idea for her heroine.

"So it's me and you then, as a couple." He had told her. "There are worse people in the world I could be stuck with."

That had created a stigma with her that was now keeping her from writing anything intimate between the two characters. She kept telling herself that Seraph wasn't Laxus but she could imitate him perfectly, and Milia with her perfect blonde hair and curvy body was just like Lucy. It was too difficult to change them now, but every time she got to a part where she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, she would freak out.

"Why'd he have to say something like that…?" She pouted, resting her chin on the wooden surface. "I can't even come up with a good way to get past this kiss scene how am I supposed to get to the really naughty stuff?"

Before she could even react, she found she was already imagining Laxus, and promptly bolted up in her chair. "N-Not that I think of him that way!" She cried in her own defense, like there was anyone there to argue with her. "Ugh, Seraph ISN'T Laxus!" She wailed, shaking her head and trying to fight the blush. "I'm giving up on this tonight!"

Stomping away from her desk, she went and took a hot bath and then got ready for bed. While blow-drying her hair she found that her mind hadn't left her alone at all about it, and this wasn't the first time.

"It's…. probably just because I haven't had my first real kiss yet." She said lamely to her reflection, staring at herself in the mirror. "Seventeen years old, and never had my first kiss… man I suck." She smiled bitterly, turning off the dryer. "But it's just a story, right?" She told herself as she switched off the lights. "And stories can always be made up. I just have to do my research."

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up. "That seems like a plan! There are plenty of ladies I know that have been in a relationship or have significant others. I can always ask them!" She nodded. "Hopefully I won't seem like some creepy stalker or something…"

Feeling more and more confident about her idea, she was able to get a decent night's rest for a change and decided that she would start in Magnolia in the morning while she was there.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Lyon asked her as she stood outside the Lamia Scale building.

"I was looking for Sherry. She wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" She asked, pen and notebook in hand.

He blinked his dark eyes, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his coat. "She spent the night with Ren last night." He said, matter of factly.

"Oh!" Lucy's brown eyes widened. "Ohhhh…." Her face hued pink as she got the jist of what he was saying. "I'm sorry…"

"Like I care." Lyon scoffed and gave a shrug. His tone was casual enough but she had the feeling he was only partially telling the truth. "Anyway if you wanna see her, I'd try Blue Pegasus. When she's not on missions, that's usually where she is nowadays."

"Thanks Lyon." She bowed. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Tell her I said hi, when you see her."

Lucy promised she would and then continued on her way across town, with an impending feeling of dread. She had had a feeling Blue Pegasus would be a great place to go for this kind of research, but just the idea of walking in the door was making her tremble.

"LUUUCCCYYY!"

Sure enough, she had barely stepped foot on the premise and she had the usual three suspects swarming.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd come see us!" Eve whined with teary eyes.

"How wonderful of you to grace-"

She clamped a hand over Hibiki's mouth before he could even finish his sentence. "I'm here on a mission." She snapped. The strawberry blonde looked too much like Loke for her to feel comfortable around him. "You," She set her eyes on the man with dark skin and hair. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Uh…" Ren blinked, obviously taken back. "Sherry…? At the bar." He gestured back towards the center of the room where the cascade of magenta hair was stationed on a bar stool.

"This early…?" Lucy asked, pondering what the hell she could be drinking at ten in the morning. Then again it was so dim lit in the guild building that it may as well have been evening.

"Lucy?" Sherry's blue eyes looked up at her as she sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." She smiled. "Lyon says hi by the way. I stopped there first."

"Yeah, he would." She smiled, spinning the straw around in the cup of juice she was sipping on. "So, what's going on?"

"I 'm working on this book, and I'm having a little trouble. So I figured I'd ask around." She flipped open to a clean page. "What's your love life like?"

Sherry stared at her and then burst out laughing. The question however seemed to bring the trio of men ever closer, curiosity getting the better of them.

"You were being serious?" The redhead leaned on the bar. "Don't you have like, a handful of guys who always fawn all over you?" Lucy downcast her head. The other woman watched her expression. "You ARE serious. I figured you'd be in a relationship by now."

"Well I'm not." Lucy snapped, trying to defend herself. "Are you gonna help me, or not?"

"Sure, I'll tell you." Sherry crossed her arms. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that every relationship is going to be different. You can't base one off the other. When I was younger…" She looked down into her glass. "I followed Lyon blindly. I was so infatuated with him because he was strong, and handsome that I never stopped to think about what kind of person he was. It wasn't until much later that I realized he never saw me the same way I saw him. When he started seeing other girls, I knew I just had to let him go. It was becoming too painful even though I still had feelings for him."

Her eyes looked sad and distant and Lucy swallowed. She hadn't meant to bring up the past and it looked like it still hurt. For a moment she remembered how Lyon had looked so put off when she had asked about Sherry. Maybe he wasn't as cold-hearted as she thought.

"But then I met Ren while we were fighting against Oracion Seis, remember?" Sherry's full lips curved in a smile. "He and I didn't talk for a while after…but when things started to fall apart between Lyon and me, he was there for me. He's always doted on me and offered to take care of me. He flirts with other girls, but he's never laid a hand on them… I can tell he really cares." She giggled. "Even when he tries so hard not to show it."

Lucy scribbled words down, slowly smiling. "I'm glad he makes you happy. I was worried when I heard you and Lyon had broke up."

"Things happen." Sherry shrugged helplessly. "So, is there anything else you wanna know? I will answer just about anything….except for Ren's measurements. I'm not giving you those."

"I don't want them anyway!" Lucy shrieked, nearly dropping her pen. Meanwhile across the room, Ren nearly stumbled at Sherry's statement, looking over at her with wide brown eyes.

The blonde woman blushed as she finished her paragraph. "There is just one more thing. What's a first kiss like?"

Now this question was too juicy for the boys to ignore. They converged on her like a set of hungry panthers.

"You've never been kissed?" Eve gasped.

"If you like, I would be honored-" Hibiki started, and never got past that.

"SHUT IT." Lucy punched him in the side, staring at Sherry.

Her friend blinked and then gave a small smile. "It differs, depending on the person. Whether it's gentle or dominating, you'll know if it means something the second your lips meet."

"How?" Lucy asked, jetting down notes as fast as possible.

Sherry laughed. "You'll just… know." She told her with a bit of a blush.

"Lucy?"

The blonde jerked up at a familiar voice. Turning she looked over to see Erza standing there staring at her with dark eyes. "What are you doing here?" The S-class mage wandered over.

"Talking to Sherry." She smiled. "And taking notes. It's research for my book." She flipped the cover shut. "How about you?"

"I was dropping off a letter from Master to Master Bob." Erza replied, ignoring the trio of men who had circled around her the second they had noticed her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Lucy hopped off the barstool. "Thanks for all the help!"

"Good luck with your book." Sherry smiled. "And with other things too."

The blonde woman stared and then gave a big smile back.

"I was surprised when I saw you in there. I didn't think Pegasus was your style." Erza teased as they made their way out of time.

"Believe me, it's not. I can't stand guys like that." Lucy replied. She had been debating asking her fellow comrade ever since this trek had started, but now that they were out in the countryside she was less intimidated to ask. "Hey, Erza…" She started slowly, not sure how this was going to go over. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Silence was all she got as an answer and she flinched, not wanting to look over to see a look of utter anger on the girl's face. When she gathered up the courage to peek over she found the swordswoman had turned as red as her hair.

"I-I d-don't know what would… give you that idea…." She stammered out.

It was so ridiculous Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "How about your face!" She replied, holding her sides. "Jellal! It had to be Jellal, wasn't it?"

Erza fidgeted nervously, finally hanging her head.

"What's it like? Being kissed? Especially by someone you like." She asked.

The redhead reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders, stopping her midstride. "Lucy." She said, her tone completely serious. "You know that I would trust you with my life. Which is why everything I'm going to tell you cannot leave you, understand me?"

"Yeah…." Lucy swallowed. "S-Sure."

The woman's head came up and she had stars in her eyes. "IT WAS HEAVEN!" She sighed dreamily. "It seemed to make the rest of the world stop. I was so incredibly nervous thinking about it before, but then it just happened, and it seemed so natural…." She shook Lucy. "You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to tell someone, but I couldn't…."

"You... You're welcome!" Lucy nodded, trying to keep her body from flailing as Erza took her on one of her rare fangirl moments. "So I guess you guys are a serious thing now, huh…"

As quickly as she'd latched onto the girl, Erza let go. "I don't think so," She said shyly. "I mean… he was lying, but he rejected me, and it's complicated…." She gave another dramatic sigh, very much off in her own little world.

"I get it, I get it…" The blonde shook her head, wishing she hadn't asked.

By the time they got back to the guild, Erza was more or less back to her usual self, but Lucy was stuck on the whole idea of this whole kiss. The more she heard about how fantastic it was supposed to be and how everyone differed made her more and more curious, but what really had her hooked was this magical feeling of perfection that was supposed to come with it. How was she supposed to just know it was right? And if it wasn't, did that mean there was no hope for them?

"Lucy!" Levy had greeted her when they got to the building. "How's writing going?"

"I'm still having a hard time." She answered honestly. "I'm stuck. Again."

Levy furrowed her brow in worry. "Oh no! Well don't stress over it. Why don't you just give it a rest for a bit and when you feel it, start working on it again?"

"I don't know if that will help this time," She admitted with a sheepish smile. "But thank you, for not rushing me."

"Of course." Her friend smiled. "I can't wait to read what you've written! I'm sure it will be wonderful!"

Lucy smiled back, but inside it only managed to make her feel worse. She wanted to continue on with the story and she didn't want to keep Levy waiting.

Later that afternoon she snuggled in on the upper floor of the building in an attempt to get some peace and quiet. The guild was always busy by the upper levels were rarely used nowadays and she could park herself in a seat by the window and pretend she was getting something done when really all she was doing was mull over her work.

It was nice though, she reminded herself. This building wasn't nearly as grand as the one they had left behind in Magnolia, but it had its spots. The angled roof and the wide arched window made her feel at home, and the glow of sunlight coming in was staining everything orange and red as it began to set in the sky. It was inspiring her to write but she still couldn't manage.

"Maybe they'll never get to that point." She sighed in defeat. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Talking to yourself over there?"

The deep voice made her sit up straight in the chair. She jerked her gaze away from the window, dark eyes staring upwards at the tall blonde coming towards her. "Laxus!"

His brow furrowed. "Sorry if I startled you." He said with a hint of a sympathetic smile. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." She blushed, glancing back to the still empty page in her lap. He followed her gaze, stopping by the chair. "How's the writing going?"

"Just fine!" She cried immediately, flipping the notebook closed. "Just-" Before she could get a full sentence out he had snatched the book from her lap. "H-Hey give that back!"

"You said I could read it." He replied, turning the cover over.

"Yeah, when I'm done with it!" She wailed, leaping from the seat to try and grab it, but he had seemed to anticipate that and back-stepped, holding it above her head. "Laxus, that's not fair."

He ignored her, continuing to turn pages. She stopped dead when she realized what he was doing; going for the back of the book where she was currently stuck. Her hands curled up into fists as she watched his blue eyes skim over her writing. She was expecting him to laugh or that usual smirk, but when he was done he just looked up at her. "It's good. Why'd you stop there?"

She flushed, her chocolate colored eyes narrowing. "Because I don't know how to write an all-powering kiss scene!" She blurted out and then once she realized what she had said she hung her head. "It's not like I've ever had one, so I don't know what they're supposed to be like…"

The dragon slayer's eyes widened and he sat the book down on the top of the chair. He let out a soft breath. "You are unbelievably surprising sometimes." He responded. He took a step forward, and then another until he was right in front of her. She blinked, her gaze staring up at him, wondering what he was getting at. He couldn't help but shake his head at such innocence. She truly had no idea what she was getting herself into half the time.

His hand reached out, pushing back pieces of her long golden hair. "Pretty girl like you… and you're telling me you've never been kissed?" He chuckled softly.

Her dark eyes were watching him. "Don't tease me." She blushed. "I've never been in this sort of situation before…"

His free had wrapped around her waist and drew her too him. She was surprised…she always imagined his touch as hard and powerful, but the way he tugged her was playful and gentle. Her body went willingly and she wanted to ask what was going on, what was happening, but the second she opened her mouth to speak, his lips were on hers and words went away.

Her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes fluttered close and she found that she immediately felt dizzy. The world seemed to disappear if only for an instant. She wasn't sure what she should do but she could feel her knees growing weak. Her hands blindly folded in the cloth of his shirt and that was about the time she felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her. It was so overwhelming she didn't know what to focus on first, and then suddenly it was gone.

He pulled away and she could feel him straighten. Her eyes fluttered open, telling her jaw to clamp shut because she knew her mouth was hanging open and she could feel the heat in her face reaching a molten point.

He still had his arms around her, looking down on her with those cloudy blue-gray eyes and that lightning scar. His handsome mouth curved in a smile. "If I let you go, will you be okay?" He asked gently. She shook her head furiously, not trusting herself to speak and he laughed. "Hopefully that will give you some inspiration to keep writing."

Lucy gave a small slow nod. She couldn't unsee Seraph as Laxus now, it was hopeless. In fact she couldn't unsee Laxus at all. He had slowly crept up on her and worked his way into her heart. Out of all of the guys here in the guild, she never would have thought that it would have been him…

"Thank you…" She finally managed to breathe, exhaling loudly. "For that. I think it helped."

His hold on her slipped away and she nearly wanted to reach out and grab onto him and tell him to stay, but before she said anything his mouth was on hers again. It was just for the space of a couple seconds and her heart was hammering wildly again and her ability to talk was annihilated.

He pulled away, seeming pleased with himself. "Let me know if you need any more… help with the book." He told her as he grinned. "I'm eager to see what you come up with, Heartfilia."

"Y-Yeah…." Lucy stammered out, watching him walk away and finally feeling like she could stand on her own without him. She smiled, reveling in the last few minutes a little longer before she came to another startling realization.

What was she supposed to do when Seraph and Milia had sex?

"No. No, no no!" She wailed clutching at her head. "This isn't happening. It can't!"

Her dark eyes fell on her book, still sitting on the back of the recliner where he had left it. She stared at it for a moment, before snatching it up and plopping back down on the seat. Opening to the end of her current page, she picked up the pen and began to write.

It only took four hours to get the next chapter to Levy.

END


End file.
